Paste Makes Waste
'''Paste Makes Waste '''is the 15th episode of Season 1. Episode Summary Elmer Sglue's problem of constantly devouring glue makes him turn into a Paste Monster (glue monster), when he eats paste contaminated by a fly that has eaten radioactive waste. Buttercup has to defeat him by apologizing, which is Buttercup's least favorite way of defeating someone. Plot The episode begins at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, where Ms. Keane and the kindergarteners are making crafts with popsicle sticks and glue. As she takes role, she notices Elmer Sglue is not responding like he normally would. The camera zooms to him sticking his hand into a tub of glue and putting it in his mouth. Mitch Mitchelson, as a result, disgustedly calls him a "paste-eater", and eventually the rest of the class does too, eventually ending with Buttercup throwing a glob of glue on Elmer's head. Meanwhile, at recess later on, Elmer is seen on a bench eating glue. The scene cuts to a nuclear waste factory, where someone accidentally drops nuclear waste. He uses a rag to clean it up, but sees green glowing material on it. Another person wipes his face with it, and tentacles grow from his cheeks. The rag is eventually discarded, where a fly finds it and eats the nuclear product, causing him to mutate. It eventually makes its way to the glue jar, where Elmer eats glue infected with the fly. Elmer then turns into a glue monster, as the Girls begin to try to fight the monster. Blossom and Bubbles are attached into the monster, and until Buttercup apologizes, they will be stuck in the monster's body. Buttercup then realizes that apologizing is the only way to stop the monster, and as she says she's sorry, the monster becomes nice as Blossom and Bubbles become detached. Later, the monster (Elmer) restored Townsville and Buttercup thanks her for it and Elmer tells her that she is cool and Buttercup tells him that they must stick together. Trivia * The Howie scream can be heard in this episode if you hear closely (When Elmer steps on someone after he's mutated with the glue). * Elmer Sglue is a reference to the brand "Elmer's Glue" * The title is a play on Benjamin Franklin's quote, "Haste makes waste." * This episode is loosely based on the book, "Bartholomew and the Oobleck", by Dr. Seuss. * This episode was banned in the UK for unknown reasons. *This episode marks the first time that any of the girls have behaved aggressively towards one of their classmates (Buttercup picking on/harming Elmer, in this case). * In later episodes Elmer can be seen as a normal kid once again. *Even though Buttercup and Elmer become good friends at the end of the episode, they are never seen talking to or interacting with each other for the rest of the series. The only other Buttercup/Elmer related activity displayed is in the episode "Substitute Creature" where Buttercup imagines a horrid dialogue exchange between Mr. Green and Elmer. *In several shots while in the classroom, there is a drawing on the wall by an unknown student showing an enraged, alcoholic father with the word "Daddy" written underneath (most notably visible when Buttercup is about to throw paste at Elmer). This is the only instance in the series where domestic violence is implied in any episode. **This is also similar near the end of the Dexter's Laboratory episode, "Sister Mom". Moral Bullying is wrong Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky